A Different Fate
by Silver Moon Tears
Summary: This is a cardcaptorsailormoon mix. Li and Sakura still capture cards but after a battle with some fierce villians they lose thier memories. They both forget eachother and years later they meet under different circumstances. SL


Hi there! This is my second story. It is a Cardcaptor/Sailormoon mix. The Sailormoon part will kick in, in the next chapter. I would like you all to know that this will be a very short story. There will probably be 3 chapters. I hope you can enjoy it anyway : ) Happy Reading!  
True Transformations Chapter 1 Once long ago, a powerful magician named Clow Reed created these magical cards called Clow cards. These cards each had their own unique abilities and held the power to destroy or aid the earth.  
  
Before Clow Reed had passed away, he locked these cards in a book and gave them to a guardian beast that was to guard the cards. Keroberous, or Kero, was chosen for the job. For 1000 years he stayed with the cards until one fateful day, the cards were set free.  
  
The person who was responsible for this was a girl of 11 called Sakura Avalon. She was an athletic girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes.  
  
After meeting Kero, she was told that she would have to be the one to collect all the cards back. At first she was nervous and didn't know what to do, but after a couple of battles and help from her friend Madison, she became more skilled and could capture the cards more easily.  
  
A little while later, Sakura met up with a boy called Li Shoaron. This boy was also there to collect the cards, but not to help Sakura. He was 11 years old also, and had chestnut brown hair, with honey brown eyes.  
  
The two became immediate rivals and started to compete over the Clow cards. However, over the weeks the two started to warm up to each other and eventually became friends. They didn't care about who had the most Clow cards and they didn't argue as much.  
  
Over the months that Sakura and Li were capturing the cards, the two began to grow up physically and emotionally. The stage in their lives that they had stepped into, made them realize that their friendship with each other had changed into something more. That friendship had changed into love.  
  
Both being embarrassed by these new feelings, they kept it to themselves not to tell the other.  
  
The two kept true to their inward promise and proceeded to go on with life. However things were not to get easier. After all the cards were captured, another guardian for Clow Reed came and was to serve judgement on the Card captors on who would be the new master of the Cards.  
  
The guardian's name was Yue. He was an angel of some sorts that did not show his feelings very much. He took the Earth form of Sakura's older brother's best friend Julian. He had gray hair and steel blue eyes that penetrated anything.  
  
Li was first to take the test and was immediately taken down. It was then Sakura's turn. She used her cards to the best of her abilities and with the help of an old friend, was able to defeat Yue.  
  
Awhile later, after the final judgement when Sakura was named the Mistress of the Cards, Li got a call from his mom telling him he had to return to China. But at this time, they had a new enemy on the scene at which they didn't know who it was, and Sakura needed all the help she could get so Li told his mother the situation and she agreed to let him stay there longer.  
  
During their first confrontation with the new enemy, Sakura realized her staff and cards weren't co-operating with her. She tried desperately to get them to work but they wouldn't. The enemy took her stalling as an advantage and worked up a plan.  
  
The stranger who they were battling trapped them all in a water cyclones. Sakura, Li, Yue, Keroberous, and Madison were all put into separate cyclones.  
  
At that time, Clow Reed was able to appear to Sakura and tell her she needed to change the staff and cards, since they belonged to her now, for them to work.  
  
Sakura awakened from her dream and, saying the new incantation and changing the Fiery card to a Sakura card, was able to free her friends.  
  
The enemy disappeared but it was not the last time they would meet.  
  
During the next battles that they had, Sakura had to keep changing all the Clow cards to Sakura cards, and she also had to defeat the attacks that were launched at her from the stranger.  
  
She did this all without letting her family and friends know, save Madison. Then one fateful day, Tory, her older brother, found out Sakura and Julian's secret. He confronted Julian and told him that he knew and wasn't mad about it. He just wanted Julian to watch over Sakura and that if Yue ever needed help, Tory would help him.  
  
Awhile later Yue had to take Tory up on his offer. He had started to fade away and desperately needed more energy to stay around and protect Sakura so he went to Tory, told him the situation, and Tory gave him his powers.  
  
Once the stranger realized this he immediately put this to his advantage.  
  
By calling the Cardcaptors and pretending to be the either Li or Sakura, he was able to get them both at the park together.  
  
Li and Sakura both arrived and seeing each other, asked why they wanted to meet. They both said they didn't call the other person and immediatley becamse suspicious.  
  
Knowing something strange was up, they looked around. Nothing could be seen suspicious and they both were wondering what was happening. However the questions stopped when a giant beam fell from the sky and transported them both to a big, black universe.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Sakura, while looking around at her surroundings.  
  
"I have no idea" whispered Li, who was in awe at all that had happened.  
  
All of a sudden there was a flash of blue light and standing in front of them was Eli.  
  
"ELI??" both the card captors said in shock that one of their classmates from school was here.  
  
"Yes, it is me and it was me who set up all those traps for you. But you two were able to escape which was very clever."  
  
It took a moment for the idea that Eli was the stranger that kept attacking them. Sakura still didn't think she had heard right and asked "It was you?" Eli grinned at her.  
  
"Yes it was me. I did it all, created the water cyclones, conducted the elevator trap, controlled Li, and stopped Yue and Keroberous from changing back. I did it and now I have come to destroy you!"  
  
"But why?" asked Sakura trying to stall for time to figure out a plan.  
  
"This is my fate, as is yours TO DIE!" Eli screamed as he raised his staff at them both.  
  
Sakura feared for Li and brought forth her staff and summoned the Shield card, creating a bubble of safety around them.  
  
Eli's attack stopped and Eli looked at them with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Very clever" he said while staring in their eyes, "but lets make this more interesting, if any of you steps outside the shield you will lose your memory and forget everything."  
  
Li and Sakura both gasped. 'Lose their memories? That's horrible.'  
  
They both didn't want to forget their lives but Li looked over at Sakura starting to cry and realized that she shouldn't have to go through life in wonder at her past. He sighed and stepped out of the shield.  
  
"NOOO!" screamed Sakura as she turned around and saw Li slipping out of the bubble.  
  
"It's okay Sakura" Li cooed with a sad smile on his face "but it's the only way to protect you"  
  
Sakura sunk to her knees crying, as she watched Li's face twist in agony as he started to forget his memories.  
  
"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Sakura screamed at Eli "You're horrible. END THIS NOW!"  
  
She called back the shield and stood up and faced Eli, staff in her hands, tears on her face.  
  
Gripping her staff with a steel grip, Sakura summoned the Time card.  
  
"Its no use" whispered Eli, holding his staff up and weakening Time's power.  
  
He then used his staff to restrain Sakura and take away her wand and cards.  
  
Sakura stayed silent as she saw Eli walk onto the balcony, leaving her trapped and bound on a table with Li standing as still as a statue.  
  
She struggled and fought but try as she might, she couldn't budge the binds. She gave up, after she felt her strength begin to waver, and laid back and thought back to the times with Li and all the fun moments they had shared.  
  
She brought back the time she won a trip to Hong Kong and saw Li, the day at the ski resort when she had that meaningful talk with him, and she brought back all of their captures together. She looked back at her past and realized that Li had played a huge part in her life. If he had left after the Judgement then she would never had gotten as far as she did now and she would have never had those beautiful memories.  
  
She jolted at the fact of how big a part in her life Li was. She then knew how much Li meant to her, to her heart. She closed her eyes and with all her hope and courage, she called on Clow Reed to let her enter Li's mind telepathically.  
  
She could feel herself moving mentally and she concentrated on trying to get Li to listen to her and remember who she was.  
  
'Li, Li. If you can hear me listen to me. I really need your help. If you don't snap out of it then Eli will destroy me. I can't do anything because he has my wand and cards but you can. TRY LI! I know you can do it! Think back to all the good times we shared. THINK! TRY! Hurry!' she finished, feeling her power draining from using all that magic.  
  
She rested her head on the table and waited to hear any kind of movement that gave her the assurance she needed to know that Li had awakened.  
  
Li had just kept standing there as if he hadn't heard a thing, but when Sakura started to talk to him in his mind he felt something in the back of his mind and he started to remember. He remembered their battles, their friendship, their feelings. Memories started to flood him until Li snapped out of the dreamlike state he was in and came back to the world he had so nearly forgotten forever.  
  
Now back in control, Li registered the situation, seeing Eli on the balcony completely unaware, seeing Sakura's cards and wand on a nearby table, and finally seeing Sakura strapped to a table.  
  
Li quickly, but quietly, snuck up to Sakura. She was a little bit startled but extremely glad that Li had come back to her.  
  
She turned her head to him and whispered "Eli put my cards and wand on that table, if you can unstrap me and grab them I can use my cards to get us out of here"  
  
Li nodded, quietly unstrapped Sakura's bindings and slipped to the other table.  
  
He had just grabbed the 2 items when he turned around and saw Eli.  
  
"Good job Li, breaking my spell and all"  
  
Li gasped at the fact of being found out. He stared at Eli and sensing he was going to attack him, Li threw the wand and cards to Sakura who was standing beside the table. She grabbed them and pulled out her favorite card, Windy.  
  
"Windy card! Blow away Eli's staff! WINDY!"  
  
The Windy did as her master commanded and soon Eli's staff was half way across the room. Sakura then took out the last two cards that she hadn't transformed; Light and Dark. She threw them in the air and tried to whisper the incantation but she was too weak from all the magic she used.  
  
Li, sensing something had to be done soon, ran to Sakura and held her up as she summoned her remaining strength to change the cards.  
  
"Light and Dark transform and help me save the city! LIGHT AND DARK!"  
  
With those words said Sakura fell to the ground in exhaustion. Too tired to watch Eli's defeat she fell unconscious.  
  
After watching Eli fade away Li was unable to keep holding Sakura since he was on the brink of sleep too. He laid her down then sat down himself.  
  
Drifting off to sleep, Li was just awake enough to see a bright light surround them but was too tired to take action.  
  
And with that both the Cardcaptors were unconscious while being transported to another destination. 


End file.
